Tonight
by EbonyBeach
Summary: Cristina's birthday, champagne, dancing, drunkenness and unspeakable M-related things. C/O and most other characters.


Title: Tonight (I'm F**in' You)

Rating: NC-17

A/N: Basically PWP wrapped up in a shiny birthday-themed parcel. Title is the Enrique song, not just me being unnecessarily explicit! Feedback is love.

* * *

><p>It was Cristina's birthday and Meredith, much to the dismay of her twisted sister, had decided to throw her a proper party. Usually the two of them headed to Joe's for a post-work drink where the 'B' word was banned, especially in any kind of song format - Cristina Yang just wasn't the birthday type. But now she and Owen were married and Meredith's person was all happy and whatever, and happy people like happy celebrations, so she had hired a booth in the VIP area of one of Seattle's most popular, expensive and stylishly dark clubs, and invited all their friends.<p>

The party had started after work on Friday when Cristina, Owen, Callie, Arizona and Mark had gone over to the Shepherds' where they were joined by Lexie, Jackson, April and Alex, who had already started on the booze and were quick to offer more to their guests. Meanwhile Meredith took Cristina upstairs and gave her free reign over her closet, something she had suggested in the residents' lounge that morning when she finally revealed what she had been planning. Initially Cristina had been stunned, and had to bite back the urge to shout at her best friend for not knowing her at all. But she had come around eventually - probably something to do with the promise of tequila and some gentle persuasion from Owen too - although she had raised the valid point that she didn't have time to go out and buy something new, hence Meredith's offer.

After discarding most of the clothes Meredith owned into a heap on the bed, the outfit they finally settled on was something Cristina had never seen her friend wear - a black strapless dress, short and simple, with silver hoop earrings, her wedding and engagement rings (because she was damn proud to be Owen's wife) and heels higher than she'd worn since she could remember. As she did her makeup in the dresser mirror, Cristina mused: "This reminds me of the last time I got dressed here."

And then her person did something only one other person was allowed to, and wrapped her arms around Cristina's waist from behind, hugging her tightly. "Your wedding. You looked so beautiful." Their eyes met in the mirror and they smiled. "Happy birthday big sis."

Cristina felt a little wave of emotion overcome her but quickly blamed it on the glass of wine she'd just finished. "Thank you."

She finished applying mascara as Meredith put on her shoes, and then they turned to each other and grinned again. "We are so hot right now," Cristina said, and Meredith laughed.

"All eyes will be on you, birthday girl. Owen's especially."

"I know."

Mer linked her arm through Cristina's as they headed downstairs. "Of course you do."

Cristina would never forget the look on Owen's face when they appeared in the living room. It didn't even matter that everyone burst into a rendition of her least favorite song because her husband's gaze set her on fire and all she could think about was him fucking her at the first opportunity they got.

"The birthday girl needs a drink!" Derek shouted, finally interrupting her thoughts, but the shivers and the liquid heat between her thighs remained.

"No don't get up, I can help myself. Mer, drink?"

"Ooh, we can open the champagne now!"

"It's okay, I'll do it. You go sit down, you must be tired from all this party planning."

If she spoke a little too quickly, if she was a little too obvious, if she wasn't quite sarcastic enough, she neither noticed nor cared. She didn't even look at Owen as she left the room but she just knew he would follow her, and sure enough as she rounded the kitchen counter she heard his footsteps behind her and turned to him with a smile. He looked gorgeous and ruffled and almost predatory in the kind of way that made her knees weak. When he reached her he wasted no time in covering her mouth with his and kissing her senseless, backing her up against the fridge and pinning her there with his body. She could feel how hard he was; could feel his hands roaming over her boobs, her ass; up her thigh and teasingly across the front of her panties, making her moan and whimper his name.

He must have recognized that she was losing control because after a few blissful minutes he sighed and drew back just enough to look into her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so- "

"Caveman?" she offered breathlessly, and he grinned.

"Yeah. But when I saw you come through that door..." He stepped back slightly to look her up and down again. "You look fucking incredible."

She shrugged slightly, making him laugh. "I know, I'm hot."

"I mean it, Cristina. Your legs in those shoes, and the fact that I know you're wearing a lacy thong but it's just out of sight, and your boobs look so... perky- "

"Mer's Wonderbra."

He chuckled again and playfully nuzzled into her cleavage, his beard scratching her skin. "Well, thank you Mer's Wonderbra." Then he kissed his way up her neck and gazed at her for a long moment, turning whatever was left of her mind into mush. "I love you, birthday girl. You are beautiful, and I am the luckiest man alive."

Cristina didn't really have a reply to that so she kissed him instead, wondering when she became this girl who let people celebrate her birthday and felt blurry-eyed when a man said such sentimental things to her. They were interrupted - probably for the best, else they'd have made a disgrace of the kitchen - by a loud shout from Mark. "Yang, Hunt, hurry up already! Don't think we don't know what you're up to through there."

"Hunt was definitely _up_ to something," Alex added, laughing slightly too loudly at his own joke.

In the kitchen, Owen reddened almost instantly. "Don't you dare be embarrassed," Cristina said seriously as he smoothed down her hair and wiped lipgloss from around her mouth. "They're all just jealous you got to do that to me, because I am so- "

"Hot, yeah I get it." He grinned as she swatted at him. "You go on ahead, I just... need a minute."He gestured to the front of his pants and as she turned around to open the fridge for the champagne, she teasingly brushed her ass against him.

"Er, that's not helping," her husband groaned, watching her bend down to pick up the bottle.

"Not my fault it's on the bottom shelf."

"You are evil, baby."

She stood up again, almost as tall as him in her heels, and flashed him a wicked smile. "I know. You love it."

Owen kissed her. "I admit it, I do. Now go away so I can recover."

"Sorry."

They both knew she wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Alright, okay, just shut up!" Cristina cried as she entered the lounge to whistles and laughter.<p>

"Is Hunt cleaning himself up?" Alex cackled, earning himself a high-five from Mark.

"Hey!" Cristina handed the bottle to Derek and deposited several glasses on the table. "It's my birthday - nobody gets to make such witty innuendos."

"Oh, so _now_ you're keen to play the birthday card," Meredith grinned, shuffling up so Cristina could sit beside her on the sofa. "Earlier today you were all 'birthdays are for losers and people only throw parties so they can think for one day that they have friends'."

"Well, it's true." Cristina bent her knees up as April squeezed past them and headed for the kitchen. "But seeing as _I_ didn't throw this party, it doesn't apply to me."

Meredith smirked. "Uh huh, okay."

There was a loud 'pop' and cheers from Lexie and Arizona as Derek opened the champagne. The next thing Cristina knew, she had a glass in her hand, the lights all went off and Owen and April reappeared carrying a cake and recommencing a rendition of Happy Birthday.

"Oh my God, did you- ?" She turned to Meredith who, still singing, nodded in Owen's direction and put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Cristina looked up at her smiling husband as he placed the cake on the table in front of her and marvelled at how he could still surprise her like this. He sat down on the arm of the sofa beside her and kissed her cheek; his singing voice near her ear was deep and husky and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. When the song came to an end everyone clapped, and as she gazed around the room at her friends, all happy and cheering for her, she was surprised to realize how much every one of them meant to her, and how much she seemed to mean to them too.

"Make a wish Cristina," Arizona said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "And make it good, you only get one a year."

"But don't get your hopes up," Mark added sardonically. "I wished for Jessica Alba last year and I'm still waiting."

Derek turned to his friend, mouth open in shock. "_You_ wished for Jessica Alba? _I_ wished for her, and my birthday was months before yours."

"Hey, old men." Alex put his hands up. "If Jessica Alba comes within ten miles of Seattle, she's mine."

"Wanna share?" Jackson asked over Mark and Derek's exclamations of outrage.

"Dude, your girlfriend's right there."

Lexie shrugged, picking at the icing on the side of the cake, its burning candles momentarily forgotten. "No no, she's hot, I definitely would."

"Me too," Callie and Arizona said in unison, then both giggled.

"Okay, anyway," Meredith interrupted, "Cristina can wish for whatever she chooses." She nudged her friend forward towards the table.

As Cristina took a deep breath, the only thing she could think to wish for was to have a fantastic night with all her friends around her, and many more like it.

They ate the cake - which it turned out had been baked by April at Owen's request - and finished off two more bottles of bubbly before Meredith announced that the taxis would be there in five minutes and everyone leapt up to grab their purses and jackets, check their makeup and finish their drinks. Cristina came out of the bathroom upstairs and found Owen waiting for her on the landing.

"Hey there sexy." He led her into Meredith and Derek's bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Hey there yourself." Cristina wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the warmth and strength of his body against hers. She leaned up for a kiss, delighting in the way his tongue explored her mouth, in the way his fingers dove into her hair, in the noises he made at the back of his throat. At long last they broke apart and she sighed happily, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

She could almost feel him smiling. "I love you too. In fact, I love you so much I can barely seem to stay away from you for more than five minutes tonight."

"I've noticed." Cristina stepped back to look at him. "But for the record, I like it. In fact, I hope you won't stay away from me for more than five minutes tonight."

Owen kissed her again as they heard Mark shout that the taxis had arrived. "You have yourself a deal, Mrs Hunt."

Cristina made a face. "Ugh, that's what I call your mother," she protested, but she was secretly thrilled when he referred to her as his wife.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Meredith stopped them and pointed a camera in their direction. "Just a quick one," she explained hurriedly as her husband called her from the porch. "You both look so great, and at the rate I'm going I'm not going to remember just how great you looked tomorrow morning, so..."

Cristina quickly shook her hair and adjusted her dress, then let Owen put his arm around her. They duly smiled but Meredith complained that the shot was blurry - "Stupid drunk arms,"- and as she prepared to take it again, Owen playfully squeezed his wife's backside and made her cry out in shock just as the flash went off.

It turned out to be the best picture of the night, and every time someone commented on it where it was stuck to her fridge, Meredith would beam proudly and say that she took it on her best friend's birthday – "One of the best birthdays ever".

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did this," Cristina whined over her umpteenth glass of champagne, but it was half-hearted. "I thought you knew me better than to organize me a birthday party."<p>

Meredith, seated beside her in their chic black-leather-and-neon-blue booth, nudged her. "Oh, shut up. You're loving it. And you do look _hot_."

Cristina grinned. "I know." She caught Owen's eye across the booth and knew he thought so too. A shiver ran through her and she took another sip of her drink, her dark gaze not leaving his. Everyone knew the best part of birthdays - even ones which were celebrated in style like tonight - was the birthday sex: the being pampered, played with; pleasured and spoiled. And obviously they'd had morning sex - specifically morning shower sex, the best kind - and she'd come so hard she was on edge until lunchtime, but that wasn't enough for her, especially when her husband looked so damn attractive in his dark shirt, his blue eyes electric in their surroundings and shamelessly roving over her every chance they got.

When he had brought her her favorite lunch in the vent room and they had made out for the best part of twenty minutes, he had promised her that if she agreed to the party he would take her home from the club, both of them tipsy and buzzing, and strip her naked, trailing his mouth all over her body and loving her until they saw stars. By this point he had worked her into such a frenzy - claiming he had surgery and couldn't stay for sex, which she suspected was an evil plan to make her agreeable to whatever he suggested - that she gave in to the party idea and was then left cursing him for leaving her horny and half-dressed in the dark room.

Oh, she was going to hold him to that promise tonight.

It was nearing midnight now and everyone was pretty drunk. All eleven of them were crowded around the booth, empty champagne bottles and shot glasses everywhere, all laughing and those in couples secretly (or not so secretly) letting their hands roam out of sight beneath the table. Cristina and Meredith had been learning about Jackson's outrageous college antics and suspecting a certain amount of drunken exaggeration when Lexie, who was sitting beside Owen, left for the bathroom. Cristina excused herself and pretended to follow, but she only waited for a minute in the queue and then returned to claim the spare seat next to her husband.

She could feel the heat radiating from him and it turned her on instantly. She ran her hand up his thigh, her rings shining in the neon light, and nibbled his ear. "I love you," she murmured, aware of her friends' proximity but also of their drunken inattention; their focus on other stories, on their partners, on who was getting the next round. "You're so fucking hot." She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth; arched her body into his when he returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

"You're drunk," he breathed against her neck, making her body tremble and her panties wet.

"Blame Callie and the tequila. Anyway, you're drunk too."

"I know." He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered: "I love fucking you when we're drunk. I love how horny you get, how your hands go all over me, how I last longer so I have more time to enjoy you." He sucked on her earlobe, grazing it with his teeth, making her moan. "I cannot wait to fuck you tonight, Cristina Yang."

If it weren't for Meredith standing up at that exact moment, Cristina would have straddled her husband right there and then and literally not cared about the consequences. But fortunately her person grabbed her arm and diverted her attention. "C'mon Cris, we're dancing!"

Cristina was highly aware of the movement of Owen's hands, one on her backside, the other running up and down her abdomen. He was making it damn difficult to think straight. "I- What?"

"Dancing," Meredith shouted over the music. She was either drunkenly unaware of just how flustered her friends were, or she was pretending not to notice. "Come on! I love this song."

"But I- " She widened her eyes, willing her person to understand she was kind of busy.

"Go on, go dance," Owen said, and Cristina looked at him, mildly offended. "I'll still be here when you get back," he murmured, kissing her. "I'm going to enjoy watching you be the sexiest woman on the dance floor."

All the ladies were now on their feet and clambering over the men to get out of the booth. "Come on Cristina," Callie grinned, probably the drunkest of them all. It was the first time she'd been out since before Sofia was born and she was making the most of it. "It's nearly not your birthday anymore and we haven't even danced yet!"

Reluctantly dragged to her feet by a swaying Meredith and a somewhat steadier Arizona, Cristina downed the last of her drink and made sure to readjust the hem of her dress right in Owen's eye line. She felt his hand give her ass a quick squeeze and glanced back over her shoulder as she was led away, blowing him a kiss, thinking how great he looked with her lip gloss on his face and his hair all mussed up. God, she loved that man.

They descended the few steps from the VIP area and weaved through the dance floor, an excited Callie leading the way. Cristina realized that they were the oldest in the club by about ten years, but that thought quickly vanished when the current song faded into one of her all time favorites, and with a whoop of exhilaration she gave in to the beat and let herself go. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so uninhibited, so wild: jumping around, instantly drenched in the heat of the crowd, her body slicked against those of the people around her. It should have been disgusting and excessively personal - grinding against perfect strangers, sharing sweat and air and hell knows what else - but it was crazy and liberating, and she'd forgotten how much she loved it. She was acutely aware of Owen's gaze on her from the raised VIP area and it added an extra dimension to her dancing: every move was exaggerated, every twist of her hips and flick of her hair aimed at him. She knew without looking that he couldn't take his eyes off her, and it made her feel a thousand times sexier.

"We should do this more often!" she yelled to Meredith, who was right next to her and kept taking random photos Cristina was certain wouldn't be any good.

"What?"

"Never mind!"

Callie seemed to be having an even better time shimmying up and down her girlfriend, dancing in the center of their circle, dragging Cristina into the middle with her and the two of them breaking out their most outrageous moves to cheers from the rest of the girls. After about half an hour, Lexie and April went off to get another drink, Callie and Arizona had their arms around each other and were getting closer and closer with each song, which left Cristina and Meredith to themselves.

"I love this!" Meredith shouted, rosy-cheeked.

"Me too!"

They danced with their arms around each other for a couple of songs, clumsily bumping heads and standing on each other's toes but fortunately too drunk and hyper to really notice. After a short while Meredith gestured over Cristina's shoulder and said loudly: "They're coming down."

Cristina turned around to see Owen and Derek descending the steps towards them, and her heart thumped a little bit harder. For the past hour she'd been feeling the bodies of other people grinding harmlessly against her in the throng and wishing it could be Owen: now she was going to get her wish, and the anticipation made it difficult to breathe. She had never been in this kind of public environment with him before, somewhere where it was okay - even encouraged - to flirt and tease and generally behave a little disgracefully. She had imagined it a couple of times when they were first together and she'd been out with Meredith, and it always turned her on, so much so that she'd gone round to his place once at two in the morning and jumped him the second he opened the door, telling him between searing kisses that she wished he'd been there to dance with her.

When he and Derek finally appeared the two women were all over them instantly. Cristina knew she was a sweaty mess but she didn't care, and neither did her husband apparently as he swept her into his arms and kissed her. The current song had such a strong beat that her hips rocked subconsciously against his and the contact made them both dizzy. She drew away from him briefly to see Meredith and her husband locked in a similar embrace and quickly being swallowed up by the crowd, then turned back to Owen with a flirtatious smile. It was difficult to have a conversation but they didn't even need to try - his eyes said it all: how much he wanted her, how sexy he thought she was, how crazy he was about her. And reading all these things instantaneously, Cristina danced as though she was determined to prove him right. It was as if it was just the two of them there: just her writhing against him, hands all over him; her eyes closed sometimes and other times gazing into his, letting him know he was right to want her because she was sexy and crazy and _his_.

When he turned her around and pulled her ass against his hips, his big hands running down to her thighs, up over her breasts and everywhere in between, she wanted him to take her right then and there: for the world to disappear and for him to make her come with his clever fingers and mouth; to make her scream as he pushed her over that edge; to feel him deep inside her, their bare bodies sliding over each other, their hearts racing at a hundred kilometers an hour.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as she struggled to stay upright beneath his wandering hands and his mouth was on her neck immediately, biting and licking until she was so weak she thought her legs might actually collapse beneath her. She managed to turn around again so she was facing him and he claimed her mouth, holding her against him so tightly she could not only feel his erection but every blood vessel in his body pounding. The naughtiness, the danger of the scene - they were a few mere layers of clothing away from actually having sex amongst hundreds of people - was incredibly arousing, and when she felt Owen's fingers slide up under her hemline and straight into her panties she gasped and thanked every deity she could think of that it was so dark and that everyone was so tightly packed together on the dance floor no one could possibly see what was going on.

"_Ow-en_." His name came out as a long groan and he kissed it away as her rubbed her clit, the pressure and pace of his fingers absolutely flawless as usual.

"Ssh," he muttered into her ear, close enough that she could hear him. "Come for me."

He lifted her right leg over his hip and she took the hint and jumped up into his arms, his erection now straining against her center. She rocked helplessly against him, the combined stimulation of that and his fingers on her clit overwhelming her, making grip onto his back and her moan into his mouth until she came with such force the music was only just loud enough to bury her cry. He held onto her as she recovered, kissing her hair, her face. When she felt steady enough to put her feet back on the floor, she took a quick look around her but it seemed nobody else had noticed that the world had just been well and truly rocked.

Owen grinned at her, understanding exactly what she was thinking, and took her hand. Wordlessly he led her towards the VIP bar which was much less busy now as most people were on the dance floor. He helped her up onto one of the stools and she pulled him close, hooking her ankles around his legs and running her palms up his chest. "I can't believe you just did that," she murmured, the music somewhat quieter up here away from the speakers. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. "I'm still getting aftershocks."

"Excellent." He smoothed her hair away from her face. "As soon as you started dancing I decided that I wanted to touch you amongst all those people and make you scream for me."

"Did you now?" Cristina loved it when alcohol loosened his tongue: he wasn't usually quite so forthright when talking about such things, perhaps subconsciously trying to romanticize them. Tonight he was downright filthy and it made her want to jump him. "I love it when you talk dirty baby. If this wasn't the best birthday ever and I wasn't having the time of my life, I'd make you take me home right now and fuck you on the floor."

"The floor?"

"Mm, you love it on the floor."

"I do."

Cristina suddenly felt bad that she hadn't even thought of him: here she was basking in her afterglow and teasing him about having sex when he hadn't really had any attention himself. Still, it would be pretty difficult for her to return his favor here - she couldn't exactly go down on him on the dance floor, people would definitely notice that. "What about you?" she asked sympathetically. "We can go home now if you want, I really don't mind. We can be naked on the floor in about fifteen minutes tops."

He shrugged, smiling. "I'm fine. Really. This is your night, I'm just happy to make you happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. There'll be time later, or if not we've got the rest of the weekend off. Now, another drink for my beautiful wife?"

Cristina surprised him with a kiss. He really was incredible - so selfless and loving. She made a hazy mental note to repay him, be it later tonight or tomorrow. "I'll have water please, I wanna be able to rip your clothes off later."

"Coming right up."

* * *

><p>Drinks in hand, they went back over to the booth and sat down with Meredith, Derek, Alex and Mark. "Where is everyone?" Cristina asked, squeezing her husband's hand under the table, revelling in their dirty little secret.<p>

"Arizona took Callie home," Derek said, slurring a little bit. He had his arm around his wife who looked like she was about to fall asleep. "They said to say goodbye. I saw April with some guy- "

"Hot guy," Meredith piped up, looking at Cristina, willing her to understand this important point. "He was hot."

"- But they're probably not having sex. Although Lexie and Jackson are almost certainly off somewhere doing exactly that."

"They went home," Alex told him, finishing his beer and moving onto the next bottle in front of him.

"Oh great, so they're probably having sex in my bed," Derek moaned, making Meredith giggle.

"Why would they be doing that? They have their own bed."

Mark, clearly far from sober, chose to enter the conversation at the point. "When I was with Lexie we wanted to do it in your bed. It just looks so... forgiving."

"Are you kidding me?" Derek asked, wide-eyed. "You and Little Grey in my bed?"

"We didn't actually- "

"That's not the point!"

Owen intervened, saying loudly: "Look, it doesn't matter. No one but you and Meredith have slept together in your bed."

"We have," Cristina added, nodding towards her friend. "More than once, in fact."

"That's not what I meant- "

"It's true." Meredith sat forwards, seeming to wake up a bit. "Cristina and I have slept together in our bed and it's been _dirty_."

"_Really_ dirty."

"Uh huh. Like, we've been topless and there's been pillow fights and water and boobs and- "

"Okay Grey, you're gonna have to stop right there." Derek and Owen looked sharply at Mark, who shrugged defensively. "What? You think I'm more immune to that kind of image than you two?"

"Well you should be," Derek said, pouring himself another glass from the bottle of scotch he'd bought for several hundred dollars. He pushed it across the table towards Owen, who passed it straight over to Mark. "And you," Derek turned to his wife, "You shouldn't go around filling my friends' heads with images of you and other women getting naked and having pillow fights!"

Meredith frowned at him, though her attempt at sternness failed somewhat as her eyes didn't seem able to focus on his face. "Cristina Yang is not just 'other women' - she's my _person_!"

"Yeah," Cristina agreed, reaching across Owen to grab onto Meredith's hand. "We are each other's _people_."

The two women looked around the circle as if that settled everything, daring the men to challenge them. Predictably, no one could think of a comeback.

"So..." Owen sighed.

"Ugh, I feel sick." Meredith slumped forward and put her head in her hands.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Cristina grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I am not having you throw up on yourself on my birthday."

"It's not your birthday anymore," Alex interrupted, checking his watch. "Crap, it's almost two o'clock. I have to be at work in five hours."

Cristina laughed. "Sucks to be you."

Everyone else made sounds of agreement as Alex downed his beer and got to his feet. Impressively, seeing as he'd drunk as much as everyone else, he was pretty steady.

"Night everyone." As he moved past Cristina he surprised her by kissing her on the cheek. "Night Yang. Happy birthday for yesterday."

"Night Ka- Alex."

She watched him leave, genuinely touched by his gesture. Then she felt a tug on her arm and the two of them dashed off to the toilets where Meredith splashed water on her face and Cristina sat on the counter beside her, swinging her aching feet. "Feel better?"

"A bit." Meredith dried her skin with a paper towel and climbed up next to her friend. "How come you look so good still and I look like crap?"

"You do not." Cristina wiped off the mascara around her eyes with her fingertips. "There, even better." Then she twisted around to look at herself in the mirror and tidied up her own makeup. "Karev kissed me."

"I saw."

Cristina was silent for a moment. She turned back around and rested her head on Meredith's shoulder. "Did you have fun dancing with McDreamy?"

"Yeah. He's a good dancer. What about you and McArmy?"

"Mm. Fantastic." She felt something flutter deep inside her at the memory. "Y'know, I didn't realize we could have so much fun with our other halves here. I thought they'd get in the way like... like doormats." She made a face. "What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea," Meredith yawned. "When did we become these happily married happy people who go out clubbing with their husbands?"

"I have no idea."

They sat there for a few more minutes, idly watching the stream of young girls passing through, both of them feeling their age.

"Shall we get back to them then?" Cristina said at last, hopping down from the sink unit.

"Yep, I suppose so." Meredith stood up unsteadily and put her arms around her person, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Cristina. You're my best friend in the whole wide world."

"You're drunk," Cristina replied, but she couldn't keep the softness out of her voice. "I love you too. Best friend and party planner in the whole wide world."

* * *

><p>It was almost three AM by the time they left. Meredith had drunk lots of water and started to feel better so she and Cristina went for another dance, enjoying it but definitely more aware of the time and the pain in their feet than before. When their husbands came to get them and suggested they call it a night, the ladies quickly agreed.<p>

"I cannot wait to get into bed," Meredith sighed as they exited the club. "Oh, fresh air!" She almost fell down the steps in her rush to get outside, but one of the doormen caught her. "Why thank you," she breathed, smiling up at him. Derek shook his head in amusement and put his arms around her.

"Thanks, I've got her."

Mark said he would walk home and gave Cristina a big hug, kissing the top of her head. "Night Yang. It's been a pleasure celebrating with you tonight."

"Thank you. I'm definitely more bearable when you're drunk." She paused and frowned. "Or maybe you are when I'm drunk. I don't know." She looked helplessly to Owen who laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Mark. See you soon."

The remaining four of them got into a cab: Owen in the front as the relatively most sober, Cristina resting against Meredith in the back, who in turn had her head on Derek's shoulder. They dropped the Shepherds off first and the two ladies shared a long embrace before Derek finally dragged his wife away. "I'll email you all my excellent photos," she called, and Cristina waved as they drove off, thinking about how lucky she was to have a person as great as Meredith. Dancing with her had been one of the highlights of the night: the two of them so similar, so comfortable with each other that they could let themselves go completely and not feel anything but pure exhilaration.

She was still reliving some of her favorite moves when the cab stopped again and she heard Owen saying thanks to the driver. Ever the gentleman, he was quick to get around to her side and open the door for her, helping her stand. She looked around, loving the feel of the cool breeze which lifted her hair from her neck. "Um - where are we?"

"Not too far away. I told him to stop here to save himself the extra few blocks." Cristina's face must have shown exactly how much she disapproved of this idea because Owen laughed. "Don't worry, I'll carry you home. Jump on my back."

"What?"

"Come on, I've run across deserts carrying packs four times your weight."

"But my dress... People will see my ass."

He laughed again. "Babe it's three AM, there's no one about. And anyway, it's a great ass. Anyone would be lucky to catch a glimpse."

At this she couldn't help but smile. "Okay, but don't you dare drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She hopped up onto his back and after adjusting her slightly, Owen set off. She tried to pull down the dress to cover herself but without much success. "My ass is definitely on show."

"Ssh."

"But- "

"It doesn't matter."

She pouted, even though he couldn't see her, but after a short while she decided she quite liked this form of transport after all: she could feel the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling beneath her; could bury her face in his neck and nibble his ear. They were home in no time, but instead of putting her down on the sidewalk he managed to get his key out of his pocket, open the front door and carry her all the way up the stairs to their bedroom where he finally let her down gently onto the bed.

"Impressive," she said, looking up at him, realizing he hadn't even broken a sweat. "You really are a McArmy."

"Thanks... I think."

Cristina took off her shoes and flung them across the room, instantly feeling the relief. Then she felt Owen's hands take hers: he had that look in his eye which caught her breath and made her insides dissolve. He pulled her to her feet and then lifted her to stand on the bed so she became a few inches taller than him. "I seem to remember," he said huskily as he slipped his hands under her dress and slowly slid it up her body, pressing his lips to every inch of exposed skin, "Saying something earlier about getting you naked tonight. Is that right?"

She was instantly on edge, his tongue and fingertips lighting up every nerve ending they touched. She raised her arms so he could throw the dress onto the floor. "Uh huh. I think there was something else- _Oh_- " He had unhooked her bra and put his mouth to her breast, licking one nipple then the other, sending bolts of white hot fire straight to her core.

"Go on," he murmured, kissing his way up her neck, rubbing his beard against her skin in just the right way to make her crazy. "Tell me what I said. Tell me what you want."

Cristina could barely think straight let alone remember a whole conversation from hours ago. Her hands went to his shirt and started to unbutton it. "I want you naked," she managed, which seemed reasonable enough. He helped her to strip him then removed her panties too before running his hands up her legs and stooping slightly to press a kiss between her thighs.

"_Owen_."

"Mm?" He looked up.

"No, don't stop."

"Okay." He resumed what he was doing, adding his tongue to the action, making her toes curl. Not for the first time tonight she was glad of his strong arms holding her upright.

After only a few minutes he drew away again and smiled at her, but she recognized the heat in his gaze and knew he wasn't far from losing his patience in the best kind of way. "I can't stop thinking about dancing with you," he breathed, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, pressing kisses to her chest and neck. "It was the horniest I've ever felt in my life."

"Oh, keep talking."

"I just loved the way you felt writhing against me, hot and wet, making me so hard. And then when you were in my arms and bucking against me as I made you come..." He looked at her again and now his eyes were dark and fighting to stay open. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He lifted her leg around his waist just as he had done earlier, and again she followed suit with the other leg so that she was in his arms, except this time there were no barriers between them, no people around them, nothing to stop them from doing exactly what they had been craving all night.

He carried her across to the wall on their left and held her there against it, kissing her breasts again as she ran her fingers through his hair and begged him to take her. "Come on baby, imagine we're back there and I'm wet for you and the music's thumping." He groaned and she claimed his mouth, her tongue warring fiercely with his, the intensity of the kiss and the memories of the club winding them up more and more until Owen finally entered her and they both cried out at the momentary relief.

"Touch yourself," he whispered as he fucked her against the wall, his rhythm strong and steady even as he was rapidly coming undone. "I love it when you do that."

Cristina obliged him, looking straight into his eyes as they worked towards their release. "You feel... so good," she breathed and he kissed her roughly, messily, slamming up into her until she was panting and tensing and at last coming hard for him, her pelvis arched so forcefully against his that it quickly finished him off too.

He carried her back to the bed with the last of his strength and they collapsed there, a tangle of sweaty limbs and hammering hearts. It was only as the silence finally took over that she realized her ears were ringing, and it made her sigh thinking about the fantastic night she'd had. "You know," she murmured, tracing patterns on Owen's chest with her index finger and looking into his smiling blue eyes, "I think I should celebrate my birthday more often."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Once a year isn't enough for you?"

"No, you idiot. I meant maybe next year we should go out again."

"I know." He stroked her cheek, ran his fingers through her hair. "But if you wanted me to, I would make every day your birthday."

"Oh please, you did not just say that." Cristina rolled her eyes, but she knew that he actually would if she asked, and that knowledge made her love him just a tiny bit more.

Owen, grinning, kissed her again and then went into the bathroom. She lay there, vaguely aware of the throbbing in her feet and the fatigue working its way through her body but unable to remember the last time she'd felt so good - not just because of Owen, as he always had that effect on her, but because all these people she worked with and saw most days at the hospital had suddenly become her closest friends and had made her night so special.

She heard her husband brushing his teeth and went to join him. He stepped back so she could get her toothbrush and then put his free arm around her waist, gazing at her in the mirror with the brightest smile in his eyes. And as they stood there in this quaint domestic scene, completely naked and completely at peace, Cristina just couldn't fathom how she'd ended up here with such a lovely man in this home they'd made, with his rings on her finger and his scent always on her skin.

Fortunately, as they finished cleaning up, Owen saved her from becoming dangerously emotional by lifting her into his arms again and making her giggle.

"Now then, my non-birthday girl - I've just decided to make today your birthday as well. And probably tomorrow too, seeing as we're home alone all weekend." He kissed her slowly, savoring her. "So, what were we saying earlier about doing it on the floor?"

_Fin._


End file.
